


Something Scary

by quirky_turtle



Series: Holidays with Spencer Reid Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Spencer is forced to miss spending his favorite holiday (Halloween) with you. However, when you suprise him, he decided to do something downright scary.





	

Spencer sighed heavily as he put his key into the apartment door. 

November 1st. He had missed Halloween, again. The case had pulled them away the week before and just ended this morning. Thus ruining all your Halloweek plans you had together. 

Spencer pushed the door open and he was surprised by the sight. You were sitting on the couch with “The Nightmare Before Christmas” on television and pumpkins on the coffee table. 

“What’s this?” he asked as he set down his messenger bag. 

You turned your head to grin at him, “Happy Halloween!” 

“But Halloween was yesterday.” he surveyed the room. 

“Yes, but you weren’t here. So, we’re celebrating it today.” you stated, you were determined to give him a great Halloween. It was a shame that it was his favorite holiday and that he had to miss it for two years in a row because of his job. 

He smiled and relented as he sat on the couch next to you. You grinned back and restarted the movie, knowing he hated to miss the beginning, no matter how many times he had seen it. 

After listening to (and singing along with) ‘What’s This!?’,  you got up to grab the pumpkin carving kit you had purchased. Spencer grinned. 

“I thought these were just for decoration.” he admitted, sitting up straighter. 

“What’s Halloween without carving at least one pumpkin.” you set down the tools, “You pick which one you want.” 

Spencer picked up the lean and taller of the two, quickly inspecting it before deciding he would take that one, leaving you with the shorter and fatter one.

You quickly got to work, cutting open the top and scraping out the pumpkin guts. You talked as you did the disgusting task.

“Any ideas on what you’re going to carve?” you knew Spencer wasn’t very artistic, but you knew that with enough inspiration, his brain could create something great. He always did.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” he teased back. You two had a yearly competition to see who made the better jack-o-lantern. This year, however, you were determined to win. 

After ridding the pumpkins of their entrails you both set out to get to work. You, being the more creative of the two, has decided to carve a detailed TARDIS into the fat pumpkin. Being an overachiever you decided to add a few stars surrounding it. 

The movie ended, but you both continued to work in silence, until you grew bored with it. 

“Is it something scary?” you asked, referring to what he was carving. 

“Kind of.” he answered honestly. You would see his hands shaking, but you attributed that to the insane amount of detail he was putting into it. It had been well over an hour. 

When you finished, you looked up at him, “Are you done?” 

“Almost.” he never looked up from the pumpkin, cleaning up the edges. 

“I’m going to get some candles. No peeking!” you rushed out of the room, hearing his chuckle behind you. 

You came back and found that he had turned off the light. Only the light from the television illuminating the room. You both kneeled on opposite sides of the coffee table, waiting to light up your jack-o-lanterns and reveal your designs to  each other. 

“One….” you started.

“Two…” he continued. 

“Three!” you both said as you each spun your creations around. 

On Spencer’s pumpkin, was the carving of a large ring and under it was written “Will You Marry Me?” in fancy script. How had he carved that script into the pumpkin? 

When the words finally dawned on you, tears came to your eyes. 

“W-what do you think?” Spencer asked nervously. He knew has wanted to ask you for a while, but to do it like this was an impulse. An impulse he spent nearly two hours preparing, but an impulse nonetheless. 

“I think you won again.” you laughed before leaning across the coffee table to hug him. 

“That’s a yes, right?” he asked, just wanting to clarify before he started celebrating. 

You nodded against his shoulder, “That’s a yes.”

A wide grin broke onto Spencer’s face as he hugged you tighter, “Best Halloween ever.” He declared before kissing the top of your head. 


End file.
